


a not horrible, but close it, idea

by apollothyme



Category: Marvel
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-06
Updated: 2011-11-06
Packaged: 2017-10-25 18:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apollothyme/pseuds/apollothyme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter was absolutely certain it was an awful, terribly bad idea. He just couldn’t for the life of him remember why it was so bad, when kissing Johnny made him feel like he was high on cocaine or something equally as bad for his health, but incredibly pleasurable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a not horrible, but close it, idea

**Author's Note:**

> This is completely porn with no plot whatsoever. Also first time writing them so this is probably OOC. IDK & IDC.

Peter knew it was a bad idea. He was as sure of it being a bad idea as he was sure of the sun being yellow and the sky being blue. This was quite possibly the worst idea ever; it might even change everything in Peter’s life, completely ruining his relationship to his really stupid, but also really nice best friend.

He was absolutely certain it was an awful, terribly bad idea. Peter just couldn’t for the life of him remember _why_ it was so bad, when kissing Johnny made him feel like he was high on cocaine or something equally as bad for his health but incredibly pleasurable.

It was a fast-paced, hot kiss just like everything else with Johnny. Peter wasn’t even sure how it had started, one minute they were watching The Walking Dead on Johnny’s big flat screen TV, and on the other Johnny was on top of him, kissing the air out of his lungs.

His brain dimly remembered something about a dare and the sentence “so what if I’m gay” but the grey lump on Peter’s head was quite broken right now because of all the wet tongue and the heavy, hot guy crushing Peter into the sofa.

Really, how was someone supposed to even rationalize when the person they had been secretly fantasizing about for years was now pulling the zipper in their pants down and making needy sounds, sounds they never even thought were humanly possible, in the back of their wonderful throat.

Peter had wanted this for _so_ long; it was almost painful to think about all those lonely nights in bed, masturbating to images of the Human Torch, when the real thing was now on top of him. It was never like this with Mary Jane or anyone else, it was never someone else pushing him down and shoving their tongues roughly into Peter’s mouth, not even pausing for a single breath.

Johnny was demanding, he was rash and daring _god_ , he was everything Peter had ever dreamed of him being and then some more.

“Can’t – get – this –stupid –zipper off!” Groaned Johnny. He had both his hands on Peter’s zipper, and was balancing himself on his heels as he tried to pull  Peter’s pants, no wait, scratch that, _rip_ Peter’s pants off his body.

“One sec.” And Peter’s voice was a little shaky, even more shaky than his usual as he helped Johnny shrug him of his pants. As soon as they were done pulling the offending piece of clothing off Peter’s body, Johnny was on him, all around him, pulling Peter’s shirt off and kissing Peter with all his worth.

His cock was ridiculously hard under his boxers, and Peter knew from the way Johnny was completely draped over him he could feel it against his leg, but the other superhero continued to do nothing to alleviate Peter’s strain as he persisted to suck on Peter’s tongue.

The worst part was not even that Johnny was taking forever to do anything to Peter, even though he usually did everything in his life at light speed, no, the worst part was that while Peter was almost fully naked Johnny still had every piece of clothing on him.

“Clothes, off, _now._ ” It wasn’t his most eloquent sentence ever, but the growl part by the end seem to work magically as Johnny’s eyes appeared to darken just a little bit more.

Johnny’s only response was one of his really stupid ‘I know exactly what I’m doing’ chuckles before he jumped off Peter to quickly shrug off all his clothes until he was stark naked, and then Peter was taking off his boxers too so that they were both completely naked and kissing each other again, except this time there was a lot of nakedness involved and it was without a doubt, one thousand times better.

In the midst of all the naked kissing, with their dicks slowly rubbing against each other but not creating nearly enough friction, Johnny magically produced some lube out of thin air, spread it over his fingers and shoved them in Peter’s hole before Peter even got the chance to think ‘My male best friend is about to fuck me on the couch we’ve sat on countless times before with all of our super-hero friends, who could by the way totally kick our ass if they find out what we did here, while playing some video games on the TV’.

Peter didn’t have time to react, to even fully think about what they were doing and if maybe he should stop things before they got too far because Johnny, stupid reckless Johnny who never ever stopped to think things through, was already finger-fucking him into oblivion, and Peter couldn’t help rocking his body against those burning fingers so that they reached that wonderful place inside him.

He felt his body tense, tiny white spots appeared in front of his eyes and Peter could feel himself near coming, and his body must have shown it because before he got the chance to say anything Johnny was removing his fingers, magically producing a condom out of thin air (really, where did he keep all that stuff, he didn’t even have any pockets) and rolling it on his dick.

Things were moving quickly, really quickly, probably even more quickly than Peter was comfortable with, but at the same time he just wanted things to go faster, he wanted Johnny to shove his dick inside of him and fuck him until his throat was sore from screaming so much and Johnny’s left imprints of himself all over Peter’s skin. He wants to remember this time, because he doesn’t know if there’s going to be another one, because he wants to remember that time Johnny fucked him like the world was about to end, because he wants to _remember_.

And Johnny, Johnny must have seen this was what Peter wanted. He must have sensed it or maybe he just guessed, or maybe he was just being Johnny and this was what he wanted too, it didn’t matter because he was suddenly pushing himself inside Peter, and he wasn’t even letting Peter have some time to adjust to having Johnny’s dick inside of him. No, as soon as he was fully seated inside he was pulling back out just so he could shove in again, faster, harder than before and Peter was meeting him halfway there.

They quickly fell into a pattern, except it wasn’t a pattern at all because it was erratic, it was heavy thrusts and broken words, it was Johnny’s hot breath on Peter’s lips as they openly kissed each other, tongues lightly fighting each other as none of them actually focused on the kiss, just focused on the feeling of being so close to one another. It was Peter coming on both their stomachs with the loudest scream in his life, and it was Johnny coming soon afterwards inside Peter.

When they were done, with their clothes back on and the condom in the trash, Johnny simply stared at Peter without saying a single word. It was slightly awkward, except for the fact that it wasn’t at all because this was Johnny, and Peter had known him since forever now and he knew that Johnny was searching for something, and Peter could only hope whatever that thing was he would find it because he honestly couldn’t imagine going back to just being friends.

Luckily, whatever Johnny was searching for he probably found it.

“We’re totally dating now, I don’t care if you don’t want to because I want to and we just had amazing sex so you’re not escaping me now Web-Head.” Peter couldn’t help producing a shaky laugh because this was the usual Johnny, light and friendly, except it was much warmer than Peter had ever remembered it to be.

“I wasn’t planning on going anywhere Fire-Boy.”

Johnny smiled, a bright smile that could fit an actual star “Good, and as the man in the relationship I vote we get some Chinese take-out and watch the rest of the zombies.”

“Sure, I know a – _wait_ since when are you the man in our relationship?”

Johnny’s only response was a shit-eating grin and Peter couldn’t help webbing his hair and then running away as quickly as he could.  Maybe they could wash it together later.


End file.
